


Christmas Suprise

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Phil just barely managed to keep his present for Melinda a secret.





	Christmas Suprise

“Daisy, I need your help with something,” Phil said randomly to her one day a few weeks before Christmas. 

“What's up, boss?” She asked.

“I have a Christmas idea for May.” He started and explained his whole idea to her. When he finished he looked at her. “Is it too cheesy? Do you think she'll like it?” He asked Daisy. 

“It's perfect, Coulson,” Daisy assured him and hugged him tightly.

His gift was hard to keep secret from May. She always knew everything that he did and she always knew if something was off. He didn't let it slip, though and he hoped that Daisy hadn't either. She was the only other person that knew about it.

Finally, Christmas morning arrived and everyone opened their gifts up thanking each other. They were starting to clean up and that's when Phil's plan went into action. Tucked back under the tree was his gift to Melinda and Fitz spotted it as they cleaned all the wrapping paper.

“Hey, there's still a gift down here.” He said and pulled out the small box. 

“Who's it for?” Jemma asked and looked over his shoulder at the box.

“It's for May,” Fitz said and looked at her. “It doesn't say who from though.” He told her as he handed her the box.

Phil walked over slowly and glanced at Daisy. He stood by Melinda as she unwrapped the gift revealing a small jewelry box. 

Melinda looked at the box and frowned. “Who is this from?” She asked just as Phil got down on one knee in front of her. “Phil.” She said as the room fell silent.

“Mel.” He said and nodded to the box in her hands for her to open it. Once she did he took one of her hands in his. “I know this is cheesy but I've been planning this for a while and somehow I managed to keep it a secret. So here we are. I love you so much, Lin and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Melinda Qiaolian May, will you do me the honor and marry me?” He asked hesitantly.

Melinda opened the box and looked at the ring before looking at the man in front of her. He was the love of her life and she couldn't deny it. Even today when he wore an ugly Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers on his head. She was so in love with the big dork in front of her. She smiled at him and nodded. “Yes.” She said and laughed. “Yes, you Christmas dork, I will marry you.”

Phil looked at her with big eyes the whole time she was processing the question. When she finally said yes he stood up and crashed their lips together. He didn't mean to be so forceful and it caught them both off guard and they fell to the floor. He laughed and kissed her as he hovered over her on the floor. “I love you.”

Melinda laughed and looked up at him. “I love you too.” She said and pecked his lips again. She glanced around and blushed when she saw everyone staring at them and clapping. “Now get off of me.” She said and pushed on his chest.

Phil moved and stood up before offering his hand to her. He helped her up and took the box from her hand. He plucked the ring from the box and tossed the box aside. He smiled at Melinda and slid the ring on to her finger. “Merry Christmas, Lin.”

“Merry Christmas, Phil.”


End file.
